Did I Have A Choice?
by maddy midnight
Summary: I had become a man I do not like. A man who kills innocent people so that he can live. I work for a madman. I work for Galbatorix, something I had promised myself I would never do. I slaughtered those whose trust I had worked the hardest to gain. I'm hope


**A/N: Hi. I have written another one shot. Aren't I great? Any way, I will have Du Fyrn Skulblaka updated some time this week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Trilogy. I am not Christopher Paolini. If I was I would not be writing on a fan site. Also, last time I checked I was a girl. Most girls are not called Christopher.**

**Did I Have A Choice?**

I flew over the Burning plains. I watched the people of the Empire fighting those of the Varden. In the midst of the battle I saw Eragon. He looked up and saw me. But he didn't know who I was. Not yet.

I felt something come over me. I tried to fight him away but I couldn't. He took control. I felt the energy come, I shot an energy ball at Hrothgar. I tried to stop, but my mind was no longer in control of my body. Galbatorix was. The second the energy had hit him, I was in control, but by then it was too late.

I flew in the direction of an area free of the battle. A place I could fight the only person I could ever have truly called a friend. A person I was proud to call family. But I had to fight him or Galbatorix would take control again.

As I flew, I contemplated what my life had become. I had become a man I do not like. A man who kills innocent people so that he can live. I work for a madman. I work for Galbatorix, something I had promised myself I would never do. I slaughtered those whose trust I had worked the hardest to gain.

And now I fly to capture the only one whom I have called a friend and has called me one in return. The only one who trusted me even after he knew who I was. He still doesn't know it's me, but soon he will.

I threw up my barriers as he attacked my mind. I attacked. I had to. If I didn't, Galbatorix would take over again. He might make me hurt my brother badly. I couldn't let that happen.

We began to fight on dragon back. His armor was stained from the war. He was tired, but I could still sense his strength. He was still strong. But I was stronger. If he had been at full power, he would have equaled me. But right now, he didn't have a chance.

We landed on the ground after my dragon was injured. He allowed me to heal my Thorn. We drew our swords, as we did I took a chance to look at Eragon for the first time since I was taken. I quickly took in his features. His eyes were slanted, his ears pointed and his features more feline, more noble. He had become an elf.

I attacked. He brought up Zar'roc with amazing speed and parried the blow. I realized as we fought that not only had he acquired an elf's looks but also their strength and speed. I immediately knew I had underestimated him. What had Galbatorix always told me, 'never underestimate your opponent'. If Eragon had not been tired from the battle he would have beaten me. The only thing that saved me was Galbatorix's training. He had taught me how to anticipate my opponent's moves.

As we continued, I felt him tire. His blows were no longer as powerful, his parries no longer as fast. I slowly gained the upper hand. Then he tripped and fell. He tried to stab me but I knocked away his sword with ease.

And then it happened. I spun my sword at my side, as I always did when I won a fight. Suddenly his face became a mask of horror, of recognition. His eyes ran over my sword, over my eyes, just visible through the helm.

"I know you!" he shouted, pain in his eyes. I realized what he was going to do, but I realized too late. He pulled off my helm, exposing my face. He knew who I was now.

I grinned, masking the pain I truly felt. I just wanted to cry out, plead for forgiveness, but all I could do was look at his face. See the pain, the anger, the look of betrayal. The look he gave me stabbed me like a thousand daggers. I couldn't look him in the eye, look into his burning gaze. 'I'm sorry my brother,' I wanted to yell. 'Don't look at me like that. Like I betrayed you. I didn't want to do this. It's not my fault. I didn't have a choice. He made me do this.' I wanted to say these things but I couldn't, I wouldn't. Not as long as that bastard was alive.

I pushed him away with magic. I pointed my armor clad finger at his face. "You never would give up," I said, while all the while I wanted to help him to his feet. Tell him I was sorry, that everything would be alright. But I knew it wouldn't be, this was the real world. A world of pain. Life isn't a fairy tale. We don't always get our happily ever after.

He struggled to his feet and spoke. "Murtagh… how can you be alive? I watched the Urgals drag you underground. I tried to scry you but I saw only darkness."

I forced myself to laugh. Show cruelty I didn't feel. "You saw nothing, just like I saw nothing the many times I tried to scry you during my days in Uru'bean."

"You died though!" he shouted at me. "You died under Farthen Dûr. Arya found your bloody clothes in the tunnels."

"No," I spoke darkly. "I did not die. It was the twin's doing, Eragon. They took control of a group of Urgals and arranged the ambush in order to kill Ajihad and capture me. Then they ensorcelled me so I could not escape and spirited me off to Uru'bean."

Eragon shook his head. "But why did you agree to serve Galbatorix? You told me you hated him. You told me -"

"Agree," I laughed. There was a mad edge to my voice. "I did not agree. First Galbatorix punished me for spiting his years of protection during my upbringing in Uru'bean, for defying his will and running away. Then he extracted everything I knew about you, Saphira and the Varden."

"You betrayed us." His voice was like ice. "I was mourning you, and you betrayed us."

"I had no choice," I said, trying not to plead, I had never seen Eragon this angry. I had never heard that edge in his voice. The hate coming from his voice made me want to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Ajihad was right to lock you up." The venom was evident in his voice. "He should have let you rot in your, cell then none of this -"

I cut him off. "I had no choice," I yelled. "And after Thorn hatched for me, Galbatorix forced both of us to swear loyalty to him in the ancient language. We can not disobey him now."

"You have become your father," Eragon spat.

That hurt. It hurt me more than anything. I would hurt him for that. He had no right, no reason. "No, not my father. I'm stronger than Morzan ever was. Galbatorix taught me about things in magic that you've never dreamed of… spells so powerful the elves dare not utter them, cowards that they are. Words in the ancient language that were lost until Galbatorix discovered them. Ways to manipulate energy… secrets, terrible secrets, that can destroy your enemies and fulfill all your desires."

"Things that should remain secrets," retorted Eragon, disgusted.

I continued, still angered at what he had said. "If you knew, you would not say that. Brom was a dabbler, nothing more. And the elves, bah! All they can do is hide in their forest and wait to be conquered. You look like an elf now," I said with feigned disgust. "Did Islanzadí do that to you?" When he did not answer, I shrugged and smiled, pretending I did not care. "No matter. I'll learn the truth soon enough."

I looked to the east and saw those blasted twins casting balls of energy at the Varden. Though they could not see it, there was a man coming up behind them. I watched, hoping that he would be able to kill them.

Suddenly Eragon stiffened. He was about to transport the man away. I immediately knew that the man was the cousin he had grown up with. I could see it in his eyes. I put my arm up to stop him.

"Wait. I want to see what he'll do."

"Why?" there was confusion written on his face.

"The twins enjoyed tormenting me while I was their captive."

"You won't hurt him? You won't warn the twins?"

I gave my word. We stood and watched while he killed the twins bellowing as he brought down his hammer, and then bringing it above his head in victory. I silently cheered with him as the twins fell motionless to the ground.

"What now?" Eragon demanded turning to face me. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Of course not," I answered. "Galbatorix wants you alive."

"What for?"

"You don't know. Ha!" I said. "There's a fine jest. It's not because of you; it's because of her." I pointed in the direction of Saphira. "The dragon inside Galbatorix's last egg, the last dragon egg in the world, is male. Saphira is the only female dragon in existence. If she breeds, she will be the mother of an entire race. Do you see now? Galbatorix doesn't want to eradicate the dragons. He wants to use Saphira to rebuild the riders." I took a breath and continued saying things that I did not believe. "He can't kill you, either of you, if his vision is to become reality... and what a vision it is Eragon." I was disgusted at what I was saying, but I had to hurt him. He should never have said that to me. "You should hear him describe it, and then you might not think so badly of him." I snorted inwardly; his opinion of Galbatorix would never change. Just like mine wouldn't. "Is it evil that he wants to unite Alagaësia under a single banner, eliminate the need for war, and restore the riders?"

"He's the one who destroyed the riders in the first place!" Eragon yelled at me.

I knew he was right, but I continued to anger him. He had said the worst thing possible to me and I couldn't stop. "And for a good reason," I said, not believing my own words. "They were old, fat, and corrupt. The elves controlled them and used them to subjugate humans. They had to be removed so that we could start anew." I said, horrified that I could lie so easily, even though I did not let it show on my face.

A scowl came over Eragon's features. "How can you justify causing so much suffering on the basis of one madman's ravings? Galbatorix has done nothing but burn and slaughter and amass power for himself. He lies. He murders. He manipulates. You know this! That is why you refused to work for him in the first place." Eragon paused.

I knew what he said was right but I couldn't tell him. He had not paid for what he had called me, but I still could not let Galbatorix get his hands on him. He was still my baby brother and I had to protect him. And I had found a loop hole in Galbatorix's orders. If Galbatorix took over now, I would not be able to protect him.

Eragon continued to speak in a softer tone. "I understand that you were compelled to act against your will and that you aren't responsible for killing Hrothgar." Well that he got right. But my face didn't show that I agreed. "You can try to escape, though. I'm sure Arya and I can devise a way to neutralize the bonds Galbatorix has laid upon you…. Join me Murtagh. You could do so much for the Varden. With us, you would be praised and admired, instead of cursed, feared, and hated."

I gazed at my sword. I wanted to agree but I couldn't. I wouldn't. If I even considered it Galbatorix would take over again. As I ran my eyes over my sword once more, I realized how I could get revenge on him for saying I had become my father.

I spoke in a low voice, "You cannot help me Eragon. No one but Galbatorix can release us from our oaths, and he will never do that…. He knows our true names Eragon…. We are his slaves forever."

"Then let us kill the two of you."

I looked him in the eye. That was the only reason I worked for the crazed king and his unstable pet lizard in the first place. "Kill us! Why should we allow that?"

"It would free you from Galbatorix's control. It would save the lives of hundreds, if not thousands, of people. Isn't that a noble enough cause to sacrifice yourself for?"

I shook my head. For the first time in this conversation, I spoke the truth about what I felt. "Maybe for you, but life is too sweet for me to part with so easily. No stranger's life is more important than Thorn's or my own."

Eragon tried to stab me. It angered me. "Letta!" I barked, immobilizing him.

I saw Saphira coming at me from my right. "Rïsa!" I barked, immobilizing her, leaving her floating in mid air. She yelped but I didn't care. I tried to control the anger I felt at my brother. I was finding a way to save him, and he was trying to kill me with trickery.

"Brakka du vanyalí sem huildar Saphira un eka!" Eragon said.

I showed boredom in my face but inside I was having trouble fighting him. He was strong. I felt Saphira join forces with him. Without prompting, Thorn joined with me. Even though Eragon was tired, he was still powerful. If he hadn't been tired, it would have been hard to beat him. Though in magic, I may have been able to. I knew that every story I had been told about the elves power was true.

In the end, Thorn and I prevailed, but it was harder than I had expected. I did not show how tired I was, and I knew I had done well because Eragon's face showed worry.

"You can not compete with me," I lied. "No one except Galbatorix can." I walked and put my sword at Eragon's neck, pricking the skin. "It would be so easy to take you back to Uru'bean." I knew I wouldn't but he would feel pain for the things he said to me.

Eragon looked into my eyes, trying to find what I was thinking. "Don't," he said. "Let me go."

"You just tried to kill me," I said, pretending to be thoughtful.

"And you would have done the same in my position." I remained silent, keeping my expression blank. I knew he was right. When I did not speak, he continued. "We were friends once," He said in a sad voice. "We fought together. Galbatorix can't have twisted you so much that you have forgotten…. If you do this, you will be lost forever." Once again, his words stung me, mostly because I knew he was right. It was what I had been thinking, from the day I began working for Galbatorix.

I watched the blood trickle lightly down Eragon's neck where I had cut him. I pretended to be deep in thought. After a short while, I spoke up. "I was ordered to try and capture you and Saphira." I paused. "I have tried…. Make sure we don't cross paths again. Galbatorix will have me swear additional oaths in the ancient language that will prevent me from showing you such mercy next time we meet." I lowered my sword.

"Your doing the right thing," he said softly

Then I had a cruel idea. _'Brother this is my payback.' _"Perhaps. But before I go…" I took Zar'roc and its sheath from Eragon. "If I have become my father, then I will have my father's blade." I said, not believing what I said was the truth. "Thorn is my dragon, and a thorn he shall be to all our enemies. It is only right, then, that I should also wield the sword _misery_. Misery and Thorn, a fit match. Besides Zar'roc should have gone to Morzan's eldest son, not his youngest. It is mine by birth right." I allowed a cruel smile to cover my features, but inside I hurt. The look that came over his face. In two sentences I had caused him more pain than I ever thought possible. I was disgusted with myself. But I kept up the act.

"I never told you my mother's name, did I? And you never told me yours. I'll say it now: Selena. Selena was my mother and your mother. Morzan was our father. The twins figured out the connection while they were digging around in your head. Galbatorix was quite interested to learn that particular piece of information."

"You're lying!" he cried at me, a million different emotions visibly running through his eyes.

I shook my head and repeated what I had said in the ancient language. I put my lips to his ears and whispered, "you and I, we are the same, Eragon. Mirror images of one another. You can't deny it."

"You are wrong." He growled at me. "We're nothing alike. I don't have the scar on my back anymore."

I recoiled as if I had been stung. That hurt. That hurt badly. I thought about the scar that had caused me so much pain. My face went stony and I held Zar'roc in front of my chest. "So be it. I take my inheritance from you, brother. Farewell."

I retrieved my helm from the ground then pulled myself onto Thorn. I did not look back. I couldn't look back. See his pain filled face; know that I had caused that pain.

As I flew over the battle field, it became quite apparent that the Empire had lost. Galbatorix would not be happy. _'At least,'_ I thought, _'I have the sword to prove I tried."_

As I flew, I realized with sickening dread that Eragon had been right. I ran away in the first place so I would not have to work for Galbatorix, but I still do. I work for him so that I can live. Am I really that much better than Morzan?

He was right, now that I have this sword; I have truly become the one person I promised myself I would never be.

The day I turned 18, I promised myself I would never become like Morzan.

But now I have. I have become my father.

And the realization is killing me.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. If you did why don't you click the pretty purple button in the corner and send me a review. If you didn't also click the little purple button and tell me what I can improve on. I accept anonymous reviewers.**

8


End file.
